Operation: Dalek Part One
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins' are ripped from their slumber by a Dalek invasion. Can they save The Zoo from these killer aliens or will everyone get exterminated? guest starring Queen Elsa of Arendelle
1. Chapter One: Attacked

Chapter One: Attacked

Penguin HQ, New York

Midnight eastern standard time

August 23rd 2014

(Skipper's POV)

A loud clang woke me from my sleep but I didn't spring into action until I heard one terrible word. " ** _Exterminate!_** **"** I saw round green lights in the darkness and shouted, "Code Red! On your feet! We have intruders!" My fellow penguins jumped off their bunks and into battle positions but I could tell that they were still exhausted from our Norwegian adventure (long story). I yelled, "Who are you and what do you want!" A metallic monotone voice answered, " ** _We are the Daleks! You will be exterminated_** " Our base's lighting finally kicked in and revealed our invaders.

The green lights we saw where actually lens on the end of single eyestalks that were attracted to a metal dome. The dome had lights that flashed when the Daleks talked, " ** _You will surrender!_** " the lead Dalek screamed. The other two Daleks behind the leader chanted, " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate!_** _ **Exterminate!**_ " On closer examination I realized that these Daleks were built like tanks; they had suction cups and menacing looking guns. They were taller then the average human and had bright colored shells. The lead Dalek was white and was clearly in charge the Daleks flaking it were Dark red. A fourth bronze colored Dalek that had a different design than the first three entered the base from the secret elevator. Its metal shell looked less uniform and like it was riveted together. It had a suction cup and gun similar to the others only not as large. It also had a single eyestalk but its lens was blue.

The Dalek had metal plates toward the base with spherical objects on them. The tall colored Daleks had a similar feature only theirs were more uniformed with no lines between them. The colored Daleks also had a piece of metal in the back; my gut told me that there was an extra gun hidden underneath; the shorter bronze Dalek did not have this feature.

I look up toward the lead white Dalek and yelled, "What are your ranks (I wanted to ask for their names but decide not to) and intentions." The bronze Dalek did not answer but three more Daleks entered orange, yellow, and blue. The Daleks all answered one after another. " ** _Supreme_** (white) ** _, Scientist_** (orange) ** _, Drone_** (reds) ** _,_** _ **Eternal**_ (orange) **,** **_and Strategist_** (blue)." The Supreme Dalek than answered the second question, " ** _To conquer, to destroy, to Exterminate and to take our place as the supreme power of the Universe!_** " All the Daleks in the room shouted, " ** _Victory! Victory! Victory!_** **"** before teleporting out of the base.

I turn to Kowalski and said, "Looks like we're going to need superior firepower. Contact Queen Elsa of Arendelle tell her we need her help!" That caused Private and Rico to give me hard stares "Well we should use her ice powers as a last resort" Kowalski said, "Besides this is the perfect opportunity to field test my plasma blaster." "Oh all right" I exclaimed, "But if your weapon doesn't work we'll calling The Snow Queen!"

(End of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two:The Daleks' Master Plan

Earth's orbit

Approximately 1:00 A.M. Eastern stranded time

August 24th 2014

(Supreme Dalek POV)

 **** ** _I turn to the Strategist Dalek, "Report! What is known of these Penguins?" The Strategist turns its eyestalk toward me, "These Penguins sport superior intelligence especially the one that goes by the name of Kowalski." An inferior Time war era Dalek entered and said, "The Doctor has been detected!"_**

 ** _The other Daleks in the control went into a panic, "He is an enemy of the Daleks he must be destroyed!" "Exterminate the Doctor Exterminate him!" "The Predator of the Daleks must be stopped!" "Silence!" I announced stopping all the panic, "The Doctor will be dealt with in due time. Neither-the-less report the Doctor's last location to the Emperor the imperial forces will deal with him!" The Strategist took the command position and said, "We will commence the attack on New York in 1000 rels! All resistance will be exterminated! We will become the masters of earth!"_** ** _"_** ** _Beware your pride Strategist Dalek Remember what happened to my Supreme Dalek." Another voice said. "Davros's you will be Silent!" I said as I exited the control room._**

 ** _The other Daleks in the room new paradigm and inferior Daleks alike chanted as I left, "Daleks are masters of Earth! Daleks are masters of Earth! Daleks are masters of Earth!" The forces of Earth will fall to the might of the Dalek Empire and those Penguins will be the first to go. Nothing in the universe can stand in the way of the Dalek conquest of Earth! Total Dalek victory is assured. Exterminate!_**

(End of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: The Meeting

Zoo gift shop Central park zoo

9:00 A.M. Eastern standard time

Emergency Meeting 122

Subject: The Daleks

Official meeting reporter (Maurice)

[Pre-meeting statements]

Mason: Welcome concerned animals to Emergency Meeting number 122. You can ask any questions now or wait until the end of the meeting.

Marlene: Is this going to be anything like the last, _" Emergency"_ , Meeting? I would like to know.

Mason: Skipper assured me it won't be. But Skipper's account about Blowhole's attack on the kingdom of Arendelle makes a great story. And as long as with don't have to worry about that dolphin ever again I don't care what story he makes up. Any other Questions?

Court Reporter (King Julian): Yes. How do you Spell Arendelle?

(Groans from the audience)

Court Reporter: Never mind

Burt: I have a real question. Where are the penguins?

Skipper: Right here. Mason Start this Meeting!

Mason: The Head of the Meeting has entered, this Emergency Meeting is now officially in session!

[Meeting starts]

Skipper: Last night Penguin HQ was attacked by aliens a terrible race who calls themselves the Daleks. And since some of you were present during the Space squid attack this shouldn't sound too far fetched. Kowalski!

Kowalski (pulls down a diagram): The Daleks appear to have a mechanical shell with a mutant creature inside; cybords. Each Dalek is built like a tank the only weakness appears to be the single eyestalk. I believe that each Dalek is equipped with an energy weapon and a suction cup. The function of the suction cup is as of yet unknown. These Creatures can not be reasoned with trust me we tried, and they want to kill us all. Why they want to attack us can not be determined.

Skipper: Thank you Kowalski. Now any questions?

No one asks any questions

Skipper: good now we will explain the attack plan.

Gift shop doors explode.

Dalek: **_Exterminate!_**

[End of report]

(End of chapter three)


	4. Chapter four: the call for help

(Kowalski's POV)

I used the counter as cover and took my Plasma Blaster out of its hiding spot behind the counter. The Daleks had the zoo animals trapped in the shop " ** _Surrender now! Surrender or You will be Exterminated!"_** the Daleks shouted. Skipper was now behind me "Skipper get out of here I'll hold them off" I yelled, "Don't worry about me just go!"

I jumped onto the counter plasma blaster in hand and yelled, "Take this!" I fired aiming at the Daleks' eyestalks allowing everyone to escape thru the back door. The two bronze Daleks lost their vision but the white supreme was harder. I fired directly at its eyestalk and watched it shatter to my relief. Sadly, the feeling didn't last, the Lens repaired itself and the Supreme victoriously said, " ** _My vision is not impaired you are now a prisoner of the Daleks!_** " "Not so fast" I shouted and threw a smoke bomb to the ground and escaped by going around the Dalek. " ** _Emergency Temporal Shift!_** " The deep voice of the Supreme screamed.

I decide that we do need superior firepower and took out my communicator. I scrolled thru the contact list until I found the one I was looking for. Queen Elsa of Arendelle; I hope she still has her communicator. I heard a beep that told me that the queen had picked up. I talked before Elsa could respond, "Queen Elsa we need your help" I said, "Use the Teleportor I gave you there isn't much time." I ended the call at the exact moment a Drone Dalek appeared, " ** _Exterminate_** **"** it screamed as I ran off.


	5. Chapter five: Prisoner of the Daleks

Queen Elsa's study

9:30 P.M Norwegian time

August 24th 1812

(Queen Elsa's POV)

Dear Queen Victoria,

I am unable to visit England next week due to a last minute schedule change. I would like to express my sincere apologizes for not being able to appear personally. I will be sending an ambassador and Princess Anna to England to represent Arendelle and me. I hope you understand I will try to visit London in the future. Thank you for your consideration and support. I hope England and Arendelle enjoys a long and prosperous trade partnership.

Sincerely,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

I sealed the letter and addressed it to Queen Victoria of England and sighed. I was sad that I didn't get to go on the trip to England but I was excited for Anna as well. I was confident that Anna was up to the challenge of taking my place as diplomat. I decide that Chrisof should go as the Ambassador of Arendelle and Anna's escort.

The two were ready to go and I decide to see them off. The Guards led us out of the castle and down to the harbor where the ship was waiting. The S.S Arendelle II was the only ship to survive Blowhole's Attack two weeks ago and was now considered to be a symbol of the kingdom's strength. I looked at the massive ship and was reminded about the ship my parents were on when they died at sea. Anna sensed my dread and came over to where I was standing. Anna hugged me and said, "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." I said goodbye to Anna and watched the ship embark. I watched until the ship was a dot on the horizon worried that Anna would not return.

I sat on the pier for two hours after the ship left before return to the town. I wanted avoid the crowds of people but than composed my self and walked thru the town. I greeted the townsfolk and showed off my powers to the children. I was telling my story to some of the children when a buzzing sound interrupted me. "What's that?" a girl asked. "Queenly matters nothing to worry about," I said as I calmly walked toward a guard.

The Guard looks to his belt and grabs the communicator Kowalski gave me. He looks up from the device and said, "Your majesty you have a call." I turn to him in shock then made sure no one was watching. The Guard lifts his arm and held out the Communicator in front of me.

I grabbed Kowalski's communicator from the guard and answered the call. I was going to demand answers from the penguin for their disappearance. Kowalski didn't give me the chance to respond. "Queen Elsa we need your help" he said desperately, "Use the Teleportor I gave you there isn't much time." I almost drop the device as I turn to face the Guard, "Hand me the Teleportor," I ordered.

The guard looked at me in shock as he handed me the Teleportor and said, "Be careful your majesty." I turn to the guard and said, "How long have you known me of course I'll be careful." I told the guard to tell the Commander of the Arendelle Army that he will be in charge until I return. The guard handed me the stash of modern day money the penguins have given me and ran off toward the commander's residence

I turned on the Teleportor and selected the only option, Central Park Zoo. I pushed the button; Arendelle disappeared and was replaced by the front gate of the Zoo. I was about to enter when two strange creatures came from behind me and screamed, " ** _Who are you? Identify yourself!_** " I turned around and was filled with fear as I said, "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The two creatures look at each other and said, " ** _Alert high command! We have captured The Snow Queen of Arendelle!"_** I turned to run but found that I was surrounded, " ** _Resistance is useless! You can not escape Snow Queen you are now a prisoner of the Daleks"_** the creatures shouted. I was ready to freeze the creatures but then everything went black.

(Strategist Dalek POV)

 ** _"_** ** _Report" I said to the inferior Dalek in front of me, "what is the status of the mission!" "The Attack teams below are waiting for their orders" the lesser Dalek answered. A drone Dalek entered and announced, "We have captured a human entering the zoo." I turn to the Drone and said, "What is the important of this human." "She is Queen Elsa of Arendelle" the drone announced, "She is now a prisoner of the Daleks." I almost crashed the battle computer, The Snow Queen the human with control over snow and ice? "She will be necessary," I said, "Take her to the interrogation chamber!" I watched the Drone left the room and plotted a new strategy to destroy the earth._**

 ** _"_** ** _Scientist Daleks you will study Queen Elsa's powers!" I said into the battle computer, "you will then find a way to distribute them across the Dalek race!" Soon the secrets of The Snow Queen will belong to the Daleks and I will be in the Supreme's favor. I focused on the Attack Teams on Earth and ordered them to begin the Attack. Victory is assured._**

(End of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six:The invasion of central Park

Central Park Zoo

Classified A.M. eastern standard time

August 25th 2014

(Skipper POV)

The Front gates were destroyed instantously by the guns of the Dalek ships. Once the gates went down a sea of Daleks descended their screams of Exterminate blocked out any other sound. Kowalski had distributed plasma blasters to anyone who would take one before the ships arrived. I wished I had gone with Kowalski suggestion that we build Giant Plasma Blasters when I realized we were terribly outnumbered.

The Supreme Dalek was now hovering above us, " ** _Behold Penguins the Might of the New Daleks!_** " he said triumphantly. Joey the resident hot-tempered Kangaroo appeared and yelled, "Hey why don't you pick on somebody you own size!" The Supreme hovered for a moment before shouting, " ** _Exterminate!_** " The White Dalek fired its weapon but Joey jumped out of harms way. The wall that Joey was standing in front of exploded violently sending bricks everywhere. That wall just so happened to be the wall of Leonard's habitat (why does this keep happening) revealing a very angry Leonard.

"Who destroyed my home" he asked pointing suspiciously at us, "Was it you psychotic penguins!" I shook my head and pointed upward at the exact moment the Supreme Dalek said, " ** _Surrender now or you will all be exterminated!_** " The kola saw the Dalek, apologized to us, and fainted; the Dalek had enough and much to my horror fired. I turn toward the Dalek and yelled, "You monster! You didn't have to kill him!"

The Supreme Dalek looks down and said, " ** _Neither did the Daleks need him alive!_** "

"Why?" Private asks the Daleks. " ** _Daleks do not answer Earthling questions_** " it replied, " ** _You will Surrender!_** " I decide it wasn't worth watching everyone die so I ordered my men to drop their weapons. I looked up to the Supreme Dalek and said, "We surrender are you happy now!" The Dalek raised its eyestalk and said, " ** _You are wise skipper surrender accepted!_** " The Supreme landed and said victoriously, " ** _The Central Park Zoo belongs to the Daleks now! You will follow all Dalek orders if you fail you will be Exterminated!_** " Private stood up Plasma blaster in hand and said, "Die monster!" and fired. The shot bounced off and the Supreme yelled, " ** _Exterminate him!_** " Several Daleks aimed their guns at private and said, " ** _We obey!_** " The Daleks then simultaneously said, **_"_** ** _Exterminate!_** " and fired. "Private!" I shouted as they fired.

(End of part one)


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
